1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial printer wherein a print head is mounted on a movable carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical serial printer, initial conditions may be set up by a DIP switch.
Such a DIP switch requires that a control circuit include input ports corresponding in number to its electrodes. In addition, the DIP switch must be so located on a circuit board that it can be operated by a user. A longer wire is thus required to provide a connection between the DIP switch and the input ports. This complicates the circuit pattern of the circuit board and prevents reduction in the size of the circuit board.